Offense
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: With Hun gone things have changed in New York...a new leader has stepped up...her name is Shira. Don and April have gotten O'Neil Tech going. I've changed my fighting style...and I'm ready for a fight if Shira doesn't give me back my brother...Leo's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Morning

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any OCs...not the guys..."hugs Leo"**

**Due to the overwhelming requests for a sequel here it is...also the voting tied between "Holding on" and "Snapped" please vote for your prefered story.**

***This is the sequel to "Defense" so I would advise reading "Defense" first....***

**This story will be in Leo's POV. **

**Chapter 1: Morning**

The annoying "beep" of my alarm clock makes me turn and grumble. With a sigh I push myself up onto my arms and reach over to turn it off. I grab the arm of my wheelchair and pull it over. I might be paralyzed from the waist down but it doesn't mean I need help getting in and out of the thing. After a few moments of frustrated adjustments I get situated and quickly "toss" myself into the chair. I land sharply and wince. My shell is still healing and Don isn't the only one shouting at me lately to take it easy...I'm honestly sure they are more worried about me taking a trip back to loony-ville than anything else. It's not like I can get _more_ paralyzed than I am...well...never mind...

As I get settled I fold the shin and lap shield in place and check my chair to make sure nothing is out of place...Don turned this thing into, literally, a moving weapons cashe...he also out in campartments for my art stuff as well. Thank-you Donnie!! My friend Mitchel Gordon introduced my brothers, April, and Casey to my artwork....they were shocked...heh...heh...so much for thinking I'm a stuck up stick in the mud huh? I make my way to the bathroom and peek into Mikey's bedroom as I pass by...good he's still out...so's Raph...I'm hoping Donnie is home...he's been spending the night at O'Neil Tech for the past few weeks...well untill I started getting after him...his room is on the lower level so I can check on him after I get stuff going for the morning. After I finish in the bathroom I head for the simple elevador Don rigged up...I refused to go on it at first...untill Raph and Mikey went down it and jumped up and down to show me it was sturdy...It's not that I didn't trust Don's enginering...but the thing...you can see through it! I've never been a fan of heights...

The thing is painfully slow but I finnaly get to the floor and after opening the door I roll out and toward the kitchen. I get there and push myself up, after unfolding the lap shield, and get Don's coffee maker going. After we got back to the lair my brother's put things lower after my insistence that I didn't need them babying me. I quickly glance around and find a note from Mikey....

_Leo,_

_I'm making pancakes for breakfast...don't you dare get on the counters again!!! I'll get the stuff out when I get up._

_-Mikey._

I chuckle...I've gotten into the habbit of climbing up onto the counters to get stuff down and then dropping back into my chair. Don had to reinforce the counters after the first time...nearly killed myself...it decided to give out and drop me to the ground. I swear they freaked out for about three hours and kept checking me over and demanding to know if I was hurt...its the only way I can get things up high. Ignoring Mike's order I unfold my leg sheilds and hop up onto the counter, my arms resemble Raph's a lot now...I've bulked up a bit to be able to move my weight around. I see rather than feel my heels smack against the lower cabinets. I quickly get to work getting things out for Mikey. Though I've regained most of the muscle control in my abdomin I still have to support myself with one arm, after about two minutes my body protests the forced and unsupported position. I grunt softly as I reach for the last few things. SHELL. I slip and someone catches me before I fall. My heart is beating frantically and I struggle to calm it.

"I told you I'd get it!" snaps an angry Mikey.

"I can do this Mikey," I grumble.

"What would've happened if I hadn't caught you? For goodness sake Leo! You hit your head and you could have one of those fits!! I-I..." he rants.

"Mikey...I'm sorry...you can't expect me to just stop being me in a few months...I'm sorry," I comfort," Now...if you would grab my chair and push it this way...my stupid back is cramping up."

Mike gives me an annoyed look but sighs and grabs my chair and pushes it over to me and helps me back into it. I get settled and then grab Mike's hand.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, remembering that Mikey was forced to watch Hun take an axe to my shell, forced to watch me scream as I was tortured in front of him, "I mean it...I'm sorry." He gives me another annoyed look but he can't stay mad at me for long.

"Alright...whatever...sorry I snapped bro," Mikey sighs and patts my shoulder, "I guess you're right...can't suddenly stop being the person you were for twenty years." I chuckle. Mike gets to mixing the batter and I head for Don's room. I push his door open a little and sigh, scanning the darkness. I've almost gotten over my new fear of the dark...I hope Hun is burning in hell...he put me in isolation...pitch black...I shutter and shake my head. I spot him...good..he came home...but now it's time to get up for breakfast and morning training. I roll over to his bed and smile. He's sprawled on his stomach half covered in blankets. I ease myself out of my chair and onto the edge of his bed. I put my hand on his carapace and shake him gently.

"Don...get up...come on..." I whisper," Come on...time to get up."

"Do'n wan'a chase...da' computers..." He mumbles. I chuckle. Don tends to talk in his sleep. Half the time it has to do with what he's working on and others its something random...like chasing computers.

"Don...get up....come on its time to get up," I say louder as I shake him a bit harder.

"Five more minutes..." He grumbles as he pulls a pillow over his head.

"Come on Don get up," I order sharply.

"No," he grumbles.

"I'm going to pinch you if you don't get up," I say.

"No," he grumbles.

I pinch him, hard, on the arm.

"Yow!" he yelps and nocks me to the floor. I grunt as I hit, he knocked the wind out of me. As I lay there trying to breathe he starts freaking out.

"Leo! I'm sorry are you ok? Leo? Leo? Answer me please! Are you ok?" he beggs as he helps me sit up. My lungs finally start working again and I give Don a sharp look.

"I'm fine," I grunt," now are you awake? Good grab my chair...you shoved it across the room."

He gives me a nervous look over before grabbing my chair.

"Leo...you don't have to...I mean I could've really hurt you," he starts. I grab his ankle and send him sprawling, he lands hard.

"Ow," he gasps.

Thankfully I can reach my chair now and get in. After I get situated I lean over and tap him on the shoulder.

"I think I can still make you hurt worse," I say gently. He grunts and sits up, he's smiling though.

"Ok point proven," Don sighs. I smile.

"Good, now get your butt into that kitchen," I order good naturedly. He gives me a silly sulte before getting up and heading for the kitchen. By the time Don and I get to the kitchen Raph is sitting in his chair with a cup of coffee and looking half asleep. The relationship between me and my imediate younger brother has becoem stronger than it has been since we were kids. We no longer fight...we still argue...but we don't threaten to tear each other into little pieces anymore.

"Morning Raph," I greet as I grab the cup of Tea Mike set out for me and join Raph at the table. He yawns and somehow manages a sleepy smile. Raph isn't a morning person so a smile in the morning is a good sign...if not a little creepy...

"Morn'n," he yawns.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reviews Please? Don't forget to vote!


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Disclaimer:I own any OCs that might pop up....but not the guys **

**Poll Results ended with: "Holding On" in the lead. (Raphie808 that includes both of your votes) I will begin working on it soon most likely the first chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Chapter 2:Training**

I eye Raph nervously for a second, thrown off a little by his unnatural cheerfulness this morning, but with a shrug I drink my tea...watching him out of the corner of my eye. Mikey drops a plate of pancakes in front of me, they're chocolate chip, my favorite.

"Shuck-up," I mutter to him as he refills my tea. He just grins and pats me on the carapace. Don eyes the pancakes and raises an eye ridge at Mikey's carapace. Don leans over to me.

"What he do?" Don asks softly. I just give him a mysterious smile. Raph is even giving Mikey and I confused looks.

"He got on the counter and I yelled at him," Mikey says after a minute. Raph slams his fist on the table, cheerfulness gone.

"LEO!" He spits furiously.

"Ya?" I ask softly as I begin eating, like heck am I passing these pancakes up...yum...

Don and Raph are both glaring at me. Don can't even speak and Raph looks like he's trying to prevent himself from exploding in my face.

"Leave him alone guys," Mike mutters putting plates in front of them,"I just about gave him a heart attack when I yelled at him, nearly fell off the counter."

Mikey didn't yell at me until _after_ I nearly fell off the counter...whatever....these pancakes are good...

I chuckle at the annoyed look on Raph's face and Don's nearly panicked one...I know what he's thinking...I haven't had even a little "Twitch Fit" in three days...which means I've got a stupid Grand Mal coming...a big fit...hate them...Don's freaking out because he just tossed me onto the floor after I nearly fell off the counter...it's like setting me up for the worst fit of my life...

"Don...chill....you look like you've stopped breathing," I comfort, pausing from my meal long enough to shoot him a both comforting and stern look. He takes breath but still keeps looking at me in fear.

"Dang it Don! Stop freaking out!!!" I shout suddenly, that's the closest I've ever come to cussing at one of my brothers. His eyes get huge in shock. Raph dropps his fork and stares at me, Mike is staring with his mouth open at me from across the table, fork poised to insert pancake into his open mouth. The piece of pancake falls unnoticed into his lap. I can't help but start laughing. They all look at me like I've gone back to loony-ville, on the verge of pure panic.

"You should've seen the look on your faces," I gasp out, unable to stop laughing, "Mikey you've...you've got pancake in your lap..." After a minute they start laughing too, Mikey grabs a napkin and attempts to "unsticky" his lap but it doesn't work. Which gets us laughing again.

When we finally get control over ourselves and finish eating we head for the dojo. I'm still chuckling under my breath. The wheels of my chair glide easily over the Tatami mats in the dojo. I find myself in the center, Raph and Don helping me out. I get settled folding my useless legs under me so I'm on my knees. The effort of staying upright is exhausting but I manage to stay that way while I perform a series of upper-body Katas. Beside me my brothers go through their full body Katas. When we finish I get my Tanto blades, a few throwing blades and throwing stars and lay them beside me. Don hands me a candle, I light it and put it on the end of one of my blades. I slap my left thigh and the room goes dark. I close my eyes and wait, I can hear them moving. Master Splinter would practice this lesson with us at least twice a week, making it harder each time, some sort of twist to make it difficult or simply wear us out before he did this. I hear heavy foot steps, Raph. My other tanto lashes out and I hear the "clang" of metal on metal as he blocks my blade. He is standing outside the ring of light, eyeing me, I close my eyes again and wait. He comes again, this time Don trys to sneak around me to get the light while I'm fending off Raph. I toss the tanto up grab a star and toss it Don's direction and catch the flickering candle and tanto easily while sending Raph away limping from a cut on his calf, nothing serious, he waits long enough for me to see that before vanishing into the dark. Mikey wins the prize...He flips out of no where and with a twirl of his chucks we are plunged into darkness. I slap my thigh and the lights turn back on. I'm smiling, I dip my head to Mikey an dhe bows. Raph is panting, they still haven't gotten over the way I can still somehow beat them without the use of my legs.

"Don check Raph's leg quick, Mikey grab my chair, Raph let Don look at your leg," I order. Mike pushes my chair over and I climb back in unassisted. Raph is grumbling but he lets Don take a look at the cut.

"Shallow, it won't need stitches no worse than a bad paper cut," Don informs me.

"Good, now...Mikey, Raph spar!" I order, They jump forward and begin sparing three seconds later I throw Don into the fray and they are all trying to disarm each other. To make things more difficult I begin throwing throwing-stars at them, all aimed to land flat and harmless but enough of a distration to make them concentrate. Mikey nearly disarms Raph but ends up with a throwing star hitting him in the arm, he immediately drops that chuck, pretending that the arm is useless and no longer using it. I'm shouting orders at them, making them favor arms or legs, making them fight blind, anything that will keep them on their toes when IT happens.

My body betrays me, it goes ridged for a whole second before I'm thrashing in my chair. Hands pull me out and onto the ground, I'm helpless, in agony and helpless. A pillow makes its way under my head and I can hear my brothers talking to me. Its the most terrifying experience of my life. I can't breathe and the sent of urine tells me my body has betrayed me again, every muscle in my body spasms. Finally it stops and I go limp. I smell urine and the other, vomit and blood...I must've bit my tongue. I'm more embarrassed than I've ever been before...I'm vaguely aware of being carried, someone telling me I'm fine...before everything goes black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew...that was a bit difficult to write...well reviews?


	3. Chapter 3:Woken

**Disclaimer: sigh...no...yes for my people though....**

**Chapter 3: Woken**

I become aware of the sound of a quieted TV and the weight of blankets. A soft humming noise alerts me to the fact that I'm not alone. I feel someone adjust the blankets and realize my head and shoulders are resting on a pillow in one of my brothers' laps. Great...they're cuddling me again...honestly I don't mind right now I'm comfortable. I recognize the tune that is being hummed, its the lullaby Master Splinter sang to us when we were kids. I recognise the rough voice of my brother Raph as he mutters about nothing good being on.

"How'a feelin'?" he asks softly.

"Peachy," I mumble. He chuckles.

"That's my line bro," he growls gently. I can't resist the smile and open one eye to see Raph glaring at me his mouth quirked upward in a hint of a smile.

"Now seriously, how'ya feel?" he asks quietly.

"Like I went through a wringer," I mumble as I close my eye again.

"Figured...you've been out awhile," he says quietly.

"How long?" I ask quietly, dreading the answer.

"A while," he says carefully. I open both eyes and glare at him.

"How. Long?" I said fiercely, glaring like only I can. Raph sighs and gives me a sad look.

"It's Three in the afternoon bro," He sighs.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" I shriek, trying to sit up in panic. I missed the board meeting at O'Neil Tech with April and Don and I'm supossed to be I Mitchel's discussing my display at the museum next week with the curator of the museum. Raph pushes me back down sharply and growls.

"Leo lay down!" he orders. I'm panicking...I'm never going to get this chance again...gone in an instant...what I've been working on all year...

"Leo! Mitchel resheduled the meeting to six tonight chill!" Raph snaps," If you don't lay down I'm not letting you go!" I shutter and lay back down, defeated...if I have to...then I'll stay. I've never felt so horrible in my life. I put my head on the pillow and Raph covers me back up. I stare blankly at the TV screen. It's the Discovery Channel...something about "Rides" is on...go figure Raph would watch something about fixing up cars...correct that making cars...bored I sigh and look around.

"Well what'ya want ta' watch?" Raph asks quietly. I shrug and glance over at my chair...its all the way across the room.

"I wouldn't mind sketching," I mumble. He gives me a stern look and sighs.

"Alright, I'll get ya' your stuff and a lap desk," He sighs.

"What? I can't sit in my chair?" I grouch.

"No." Raph says firmly. I sputter irritably.

"No." He says fiercely,"Don ordered you to rest...two Grand Mals within twenty minutes of each other...your staying on that couch untill 5:30. Got It?" He gives me a serious look, that tells me that I'm not going anywhere.

"Fine..wait Two Grand Mals?!?!?" I gasp, staring at him in shock. He puts his hand on my shoulder, I realize I'm shaking...

"Easy Bro," he says softly.

"Oh Donnie...," I whisper, "Mikey's probably furious."

"Yeah he told us after the fact that he yelled at you _after_ you nearly fell," Raph grumbled as he helped me sit up and then handed me my stuff. After a fwe minutes of bickering we fall silent and I start stetching Raph.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the sort chapter..next one will be bigger promise...Reviews...p.s. the bigger chapter should be up by today!


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

**Dislcaimer: you all know the drill...**

**First chapter is now up of "Holding On"**

**Chapter 4: Finally**

I'm bored...I mean _bored._I've sketched various objects, including Raph multiple times...I've watched two movies...and now I'm currently attempting to make myself read the book I'm holding...

Mikey appears from nowhere, he apparently has been with Don and April all day.

"HEY LEO!" Mike nearly shouts into my face. I sigh and look at him, irritably.

"Hi Mike," I mutter.

"Sooooooooooo....how'ya feelin'?" Mike asks quietly, eyeing me sceptically. I sigh again and proceed to throw the book at him. He yelps and ducks.

"Bored," I mutter, wishing I could get to my chair. Then I get an idea...I can barely surpress my grin.

"Mike would you push my chair over here...I have to go to the bathroom," I whisper. Mike eyes me as if he's trying to decide whether or not to trust me.

"Mike seriousy I have to pee," I beg, "Raph can't hear me from the dojo. Mike do you seriously want to clean up this couch?" Mike sighs and shakes his head.

"Alright, alright," he mutters and pushs my chair over to me. I get in. Sweet freedom! Ha! Before Mike knows it he's on the ground and I'm leaving the living room.

"You're so gulible Mikey," I call as I leave. Mike gets up and joggs up to me and grabs the handles on my chair and steers me back toward the couch. I grip the wheels and try to stop, only to succeed in hurting my hands.

"You little liar!" Mikey growls as he pushes me back.

"No! Mikey I've been stuck there all day! come on!" I beg and grab the brake at the same time. Mike grunts as the back of my chair slams into his lower plastron.

"Ow," he moans.

"What is going on?" Raph growls. I sigh...all chance of getting away is immediatly gone...Raph can pick me up...

"Leo tricked me," Mike mutters. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at the wall. Raph gives me an annoyed look.

"Your supposed to be taking it easy _Leonardo_," He sighs. I explode.

"I'VE BEEN TAKING IT EASY ALL DAY!!!!!" I shout, "PLEASE!!!!! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS _MOVE_!!" They stare at me in shock.

"Oh for Pete's sake leave him alone," April snaps, "Raph! I can't belive you! All day? This is Leo! He couldn't sit still that long when he didn't have seizures!! Get away from him!" April grabs my chair undoes the brake and steers me away. I could hug her.

"April your my new best friend right now," I tell her. She laughs and squeezes my shoulder. I spot Don as April pushes me out. I can't stop smiling. Don stops his entrance and starts to ask but a stern look from April silences him. I chuckle, no more couch! Yay! I'm sooo happy to be doing something. Even if technically I'm being pushed...I'm not doing the work...whatever..I'm moving.

"How's the meeting go?" I ask as we reach her car.

"Considering three people fainted at the sight of Don and someone tried to call the cops because he though Don was an alien...it went well," april replies. I try not to laugh.

"So me being there might have made things worse...I mean come on I'm a paralyzed mutant-turtle who has random seizures...that would've went well," I say quietly.

She laughs a little and helps me into the back seat.

"I'm sure it would've been fine Leo, Mitchel said hi and to not worry about anything. Jane Cowens was fine about the whole resheduling thing. You can hang with me and Casey until it's time to go, plus I want to tell you guys something and since you've been forced to endure cruel and unusal punishment all day I'll tell you first."

I'm instantly curious, what does she want to tell us? As we pull in at her house Casey meet us and to my frustration carries me upstairs and deposits me on the couch...another couch...

April comes in and unfolds my chair before letting me get back in. I'm following her into the kitchen minutes later after I fold my leg shields in place.

"Ok torture over what did you want to tell me?" I ask. She and Casey share a smile..holy crap...

"I'm pregnant," April says softly.

I can't breathe to many emotions hit me...I mean I always knew it would happen for them but it doesn't stop the hurt it causes me...you see I've always wanted kids of my own...impossible since I'm a mutant turtle..oh until Don finds out we're compatible to humans recently...still impossible for me...who want to love a cripled-mutant-turtle? Who wants one for a father? I barely hold back the tears of frustration and hurt. I force a smile. I'm happy for them...Cody is one step closer to being...

"Congradualtions," I manage to say. April beams and Casey just grins like the idiot he is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Leo...Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5: Talk over Tea

**Disclaimer: "sighs and hugs a rather startled Leo" "Leo attempts to get away in panic" If...wishes were turtles...ninja turtles ;)**

**"Giggles" just thought I'd let you all know this is going to turn into a cycle. Four books...the series I mean...Defense, Offense, #3, #4...(they're still unnamed sorry...need help with that...other things that have to do with fighting...)**

**Chapter 5: Talk over Tea**

Something must've showed despite my attempt to hide it because April is giving me a "look".

"How about an early dinner Leo?" April asks. Before I can answer she grabs her wallet and tells Casy to go pick up dinner from my favorite Chinese Food place...they don't deliver...I'm a little nervous suddenly about being left alone with April. Casey gives me a confused look and mutters something about mood swings before leaving. As soon as the door closes April crosses her arms under her bust and fixes me with a stern look.

"Leo is something wrong?" she asks softly.

I don't want to tell her...the only one I've ever told was Master Splinter....when I was a kid and before we really learned about biology and ...sex...I had a "mother hen" attitude over my brothers...still do...when we started learning about all that I got kinda freaked out...began to wonder if I was a girl...not a guy...but I have a few part girls definatly don't have...so yeah that put that away...I finally told Master Splinter about my need to take care of something...that ache that wasn't physical...he looked at me all sad and made me look him in the eye...he told me to think of my brothers as my children...because it would never happen for me...it broke my heart...I was ten...of course I knew that before he told me...but it still hurt to have it said...I knew he wasn't saying it to hurt me...but yeah...Leo the childless father...watching over his brothers as if they were his own children...me...the ache got stronger as I got older...and its tearing my heart apart now...I'm really happy for April and Casey...I am but...that ache it burns...its a _need_ now...

"Leo?" April asks softly, I realize she kneeling in front of me, looking at me with worry etched into her features. I also realize I'm crying and before I know it I blurt out everything and then sit in my chair with my head down afraid of what she'll say...

"Oh Leo!," she whispers and then hugs me. I cling to her, fighting more tears, trying to get control of myself. A couple minutes later we're at the table and I'm cutching a cup of Green Tea.

"Leo...paralysed people have kids and families and they're happy...Leo its possible," April tells me.

"But they're human," I spit bitterly,"I'm a freak of nature." She gasps and touches my hand, I pull away quickly.

"Leo...you don't mean that," she whispers. But I do...maybe my able-bodied brothers will get their chance... but me a paralyzed freak? Not a chance...no way...who wants a freak as a husband? One that can't even...yeah...my brothers might be mutants...but at least they can...

"I mean it," I whisper bitterly, fighting more tears, my heart is ripping apart...

I'm shocked when I feel the sting of a slap and feel my chin jerk upward. April is looking at me angry and she's crying. My heart wrenches in my chest...I shouldn't have told her...

"You. Have. Every. Right. To. Be. Happy." She says fiercely. The tears I was fighting spill over and I'm leaning on her again, clinging to someone who cares. She hugs me tight and won't let go, rubbing my carapace gently. By the time Casey gets back I've gotten control again and I've whiped my face clean. April changed out of her soaked shirt...completments of myself...

April gives me a secretive smile as she puts my plate down and after dinner she drives me to Mitchel's condo. She leaves me off with Joe, soemone Mitchel appointed as my "guard".

April stops me before I can get away.

"Leo...if you ever need to talk...just call and I'll come get you...don't forget what I said," She says gently. I nod but i know I'll never be as happy as she and Casey are....like I said who wants a paralyzed freak for a husband? For a father?

I turn and go, the wheels of my chair glideing smoothly over the polished stone floor.

Mitchel spots me as I round the corner and greets me in French.

"Bonjour Leonardo! Comment allez-vous?" he asks as he comes over and hugs me. Something about 'hello and how are you'.

"Um...tres...bien," I reply. I think that's how you say 'very good'. He grins, I'm right.

But I'm not alright..my heart is breaking...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew...Reivews Please?


	6. Chapter 6: Jane

**Disclaimer:only my OCs and the plot...nothing else.**

****Warning: There is going to be a very complicated Plot from now on! Oh and "SPOILER" -a little romance is going to be thrown in...****

**Chapter 6: Jane**

I'm sitting in Mitchel's living room talking about what pieces I want in the display next week when a young woman walks in, I've shoved my eariler thoughts from my head...I'm not one for the pitty-party thing...I've accepted my fate...My "kids" are my brothers...always will be. Mitchel gets up to greet her.

"Hello Jane this is Leonardo," He greets. I turn my chair to face her, her jaw drops at the sight of me and Mitchel puts his arm out to catch her as she sways.

"I told you he was different," chuckled Mitchel. She's pretty without being beautiful but defiantly not plain either. She has shoulder-length black hair with a streak of white and gold in her bangs. Her eyes are a bright sparkling blue. Jane stands up and gathers herself.

"Hello," she greets and holds out her hand to me. I take it my hands are larger, making her smaller hand vanish into mine.

"Konichiwa," I reply. She smiles.

"A French-man and a Japanese Turtle as friends. Wow!" She laughs. I can't help but chuckle. Mitchel pats her on the shoulder and they get seated. I move myself over to where I can comfortably speak to both of them. Jane is watching me in interest.

"No I'm not wearing a costume," I sigh. she grins.

"No...I was thinking you look a lot like the "Shadowed" painting. Is that a self portrait?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply. She suddenly looks at my shielded legs and looks confused.

"But..no offense but you were-"she started.

"I was recently paraylzed by an enemy of my family," I interupt. Mitchel chuckled beside me.

"Oh," she said quickly.

Over the next hour she asked me a million questions. About everything from how I came to be to how I got inspired for my artwork. Finnaly we got to the subject of my display. We decided on doing a "Chelonian Race" theme...Chelonian usually refers to sea turtles but is sometime refered to normal turtles too. All of my "Anthro" art was to be displayed including the one I was working on now. within the main theme were three others, "City Walkers" which consisted of my brothers and various cityscape themes, "Ladies of Water" all of my female turtle art work (my brothers still tease me about those), and "Warrior Path" all of my artwork involving battles with my "Anthros".

Jane got up to leave shaking my hand before she went.

"It was nice to meet you Leo, um would you care to meet here again? I still have so many questions, if you don't mind of course," she asks.

"No I'm fine with that I can work in the studio here while we talk, I still have to finish "Weaving Roses" and It's a bit more relaxing than back at home..with three younger brothers driving me mad," I reply. She laughed.

After she left Mitchel came back and we chatted. Joe came in to tell us April was there to pick me up and ifelt a flicker of aprehension at getting in the car with her...she's going to want to talk about our talk earlier. Great I don't know if I can take more of that.

Mitchel leans over and whispers into my ear," Ya know she isn't bad looking as humans go and I think she liked you."

"Mitchel!" I grumble," she liked my art and the stories I told...not me." Great I bet he'll tell April about Jane tomorrow and before I know it I'll be forced into making her endure a "blind date" with cripled me. Mitchel laughs and rolls his eyes, patting me on the shoulder.

April greets me with a hug as I reach her, unconciously my eyes linger on her stomach for a moment and I feel a twinge of pain and shake my head a little to clear it. That ache won't go away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews anyone? I'll try to post chapter 7 today...try...the more reviews I get the more I'll try... ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Party for April

**Disclaimer:My oc's and the plot...not the original TMNT characters...unfortunatly..**

**Chapter 7: Party for April**

It's Casey who picks me up...Great...Now I'm scared...what if she told him? what if she told my _brothers_? I'll never live this down....they'll tease me forever....

Casey helps me into the vehicle and folds my wheel chair up before putting it away, he starts talking rapidly and it takes me a second to realize what he's babbling.

"Um...April wouldn't tell me about your talk or anything so if your like ya know not wanting to...or um...well...she said it was private...so...ok well when I was out getting dinner I had the guys get stuff ready for a party...April waiting for me back at the house....Raph is going to um pretend to come home hurt....Um...It would be great if we had freaking out and yelling at him in the background when I make the call...so...um....coul-" He babbles.

I'm laughing in the back seat both from the relief that April didn't spill my secret and from the fact that Casey's nervous as hell.

"Sure Casey I'd love to of course she's going to freak out though," I reply.

"Thanks Leo," Casey replies in relief," Oh how'd it go? How was meeting? Was she nice or did she faint or something?"

"Um...she was talkative," I reply with a sigh as I rub my temples. Casey laughs.

We get to the lair and it looks like someone dropped a bomb full of streamers in here. Balloons have appeared from nowhere and are literally everywhere...Mike baked a cake and it is covered in his home-made chocolate frosting. Casey is standing in shock, mouth open. I realize I've stopped moving and my mouth is open too. Raph walks in and starts laughing at our shocked look.

"I take we did a good job?" Mike asks as he comes in. Casey runs his hand through his hair and laughed.

"Wow! Guys this is great!" He gasped. I grin and make my way over to the piece of paper.

"I'm guessing this is for me?" I ask.

"Yeah....Mikey wanted to but we were afraid he'd break something or ruin everything since he spilled half the paint," Raph growled. Mike flinches.

"I said I was sorry! I cleaned it up!" Mike pipped. Don shook his head and sighed. Mike looked utterly hurt and extremly sorry.

"Come on Mikey you can help me mix the paints," I coax, the 'mother hen' in me takes over. He nearly sprints over to me, his face erupting into a smile. Raph rolls his eyes and Don finishes what he was doing.

Around twenty minutes later Raph and Casey are hanging the banner while Mikey and I clean up. As soon as we were done and everything was put away. Its time for Raph to 'come home hurt'. Casey cues him by calling April.

"Hey babe...yeah just dropped Leo off on my way out the door. RAPH!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!," Casey yells.

"Nothing...i-its just a scratch...I-I'm fine...(thump)," Raph replies and slams his fist down as if he fell. Mikey and Donnie started yelling in panic on cue.

"I-I'm f-fine...ju-just a-a sc-scratch," Raph stammered with a grin. I gave him a thumbs up before all out yelling at him, basically calling him an idiot and telling Don to get the medical stuff.

"Casey tell April we need help down here! He needs stitches," Don yells.

_I heard I'm on my way!!!_April's voice exclaimed from Casey's phone.

"Ok hurry babe," Casey urdged before hanging up. We turned the lights off and got in position a few minutes later. Not long after that we heard April come in and then the lights flicked on.

"SURPRISE!!! CONGRATS APRIL!!!" we all yell. She starts yelling at us instantly and telling we're horrible and all that stuff. But we just laugh and soon we're all enjoying ourselves and she forgives us.

The ache in my heart fades and I focus on making sure my family is enjoying themselves. April is having a good time and is enjoying the cake Mikey made. I sneak off and grab my sketch pad and return, finding a spot where I can see them all. As I sit there I smile and Draw April and Casey together. They look so happy right now. As I finish the sketch. I smile. Casey is holding April on his lap, his hand pressing against her stomach as they look at each other, April is leaning into him and she's smiling. I pull out my ink pens and do the outlines in ink, before erasing the pencil lines, Then I pull out my colored pencils, Prisma, expensive pencils, curtsy of April. I freaked out when opened them at Christmas, I thought she had lost her mind. As I start to layer the colors to the desired tones I smile a little and glance up at them. Slowly the colors fill the areas in and the image 'comes to life' as some people would say. April comes over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you going to joi-Leo! That's...its beautiful," April whispered. I finsh up the last few shading strokes and hand it to her.

"It's for you and Casey," I say quietly as I hand it to her. April smiles and hugs me.

"Thank-you...Leo I know there's someone out there for you...thank-you for this picture...I'm waiting for the day that I get to throw you the same party...thank-you," April whispers to me. I smile for her sake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shira, Lady Dragon. The turtles aren't on patrol tonight...we will have to wait untill tomorrow," a tattooed figure informed.

"Fine, Hun will be revenged, remember we want to split them up, if they are together they are stronger," Shira spat. Her blue eyes flashing, dark hair spiked around her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please...the plot thickens with Shira's entrance!


	8. Chapter 8: Wounds

**Disclaimer:still unfortunately no...walks into the guys lair. "Hey Where's Leo?" "He saw you coming and locked himself in his room" Don replies. "Oh then where's Raph?" Raph takes a step back "Stay way from me!" he growls. "I just wan'a hug!" "NO!" Raph snaps.**

****Ok everybody I will be gone from the 24th through the 28th and I might not get back to a computer until the 30th...but I promise two chapters when I get back****

**Warning: I'm possibly leaving this chapter as a cliffy...**

**And back to the story....things sould start getting more suspenseful now...sorry about the boring entry guys...**

**Chapter 8:Wounds**

Yesterday was great but now I'm back to my normal routine...get up, practice, Don leaves to work at O'Neil Tech, I try to keep Raph from killing Mikey after Mikey pulls a prank, I finally get some peace and start working on "Weaving Roses". It is another installment in my "Ladies of Water" series. The young female is sitting half hidden by rose bushes with her feet in the stream below her. Her carapace is a rose-red-brown and her skin...well I haven't decided what shade of green would fit her best...Don has a kinda greenish-brown skin tone so I'm probably going to lean toward...Ah-ha!! lighter green with just a tining of golden-light-brown...just enough to match her carapace. I set to work on mixing the paint to get the desired tone, it takes me three tries to get it right, but when I get it I grin. It's perfect. I hear someone enter the room and wait to be acknowledged. I start painting first and then greet them. Carefully painting the base color for her skin.

"What?" I ask.

"It's almost 10 o'clock," Mike tells me softly. I glance at the clock and sigh, seriously? I just got in here...its already time for patrol...

"Is Don back yet?" I ask as I put the newly mixed paint down and put a lid on the container.

"No," Mikey sighs. I try not to sigh again.

"Go get warmed up, tell Raph to stretch too," I order, "I'll call Don." Mike scurries off while I finish cleaning everything up. I grab my shell-cell as I wheel myself out of the studio.

"I'm here!! I'm here!!" Don shouts as he comes running in and nearly trips over Mikey's skateboard, which I've told him to pick up, I put my shell-cell away within one of the hidden compartments. As they warm up I make my way to the lab. Off to the side of Don's main computers is a large screen with three seperate pannels in it, rimmed in three colors, red, purple, and orange. I type out a code into the keyboard and the whole thing starts humming. laying off to the side are three masks, the eye pieces are made of some sort of combination of glass and video relaying systems. When my brothers put on these masks what they see is imediatly relayed to these screens according to what mask is worn.

My brothers come in and get ready. Raph is first and I see myself sitting at the desk through Raph's red edged gaze. Don's purple edged and Mikey's orange pop onto the screen moments later. They all put on something that would most likely be the equivalent of a Blue-Tooth for humans, I put one on too.

"Everybody hear me?" I ask

"Coming in clear bro," They all chime.

"Good, screens are up," I inform. Minutes later they are topside and I'm able to see the alleys and buildings whip by as they run, the run is uneventful until the end.

_"Yo Leo, we got Purple Dragons messing with a girl, " _Raph breaks in, turning his head so I can see into the alley. Four punks are closing in on a girl. Don and Mikey turn their attention to the alley as well.

"Go ahead and engage, Mikey hang back keep an eye out for guns," I order

_"On it Bro,"_ Mike tells me. I see the ground rush up as Raph drops down and watch as he closes in on two punks. Don's screen shows me that he is behind the other two punks. Mikey watches from his perch on the fire-escape, shurkins at the ready. Suddenly Mike's screen goes black and Mikey gives a yelp and then I lose contact with him.

"MIKEY!!" I shout. I watch in horror as suddenly Raph twists away as the girl draws guns and aims for Raph and Don's chests. Her hair is blonde, but now I see the purple dragon tattoos on her arms. It was a trap. Raph's screen goes fuzzy as he recieves a blow to the head and the eye pieces are damaged. the only good screen left is Don's and he's staring down the barrel of a gun. I can hear Raph cussing so I know he's okay.

A young woman grins and laughs as the others getup, I just led my brothers into a trap...

"Donnie...is Mikey ok? Please? Donnie I have no contact with him," I beg frantically.

_"H-he looks like he was knocked out from where I-I'm at...Raph's head is bleeding...but I bet you can hear him cussing so...Leo...what should we do?" _Don asks. Like I know....I'm sitting in my wheel chair back at the lair while they are the ones in danger.

"I'm calling April and Casey....Don can you disarm her fast enough to knock her out? Before she can shoot Raph? Do they have a gun on Mikey?" I ask, a little calmer now that I know everyone's at least alive still.

_"I think so..."_

_"I can take care of myself...Don just get her down...I'lll get the rest of these punks"_

"They all have guns Raph!" I growl. He grunts and Don's screen allows me to see for a split second Raph pinned down by three guys.

"Remove your comunication pieces and those things on your eyes or the orange one gets shot," The blonde growls. I don't hestitate even though I won't be able to comunicate with them...Casey is already on his way and April is coming here.

"Do what she says Don...Casey's coming...makes sure he comes home...he's got a kid on the way now," I order. Seconds later the screen goes blank and I hear Don and Raph promise to bring Casey home. I've never felt so helpless...so angry...because of that axe I can't help my brothers...all I can do is stare at the screens and hope...

It seems like years later when I hear the doors open and the sound of someone yelling. I'm spinning the wheels of my chair as fast as I can to get to them.

"Leo! It's ok! Help me get the first aid stuff ready Casey said they're on their way here," April yells. I stop one wheel and throw my weight to my left, turning left following April as fast as I can, I nearly run into the table in the medical room, but grab the brake just in time. We grab stuff and get going on getting things out. I'm practially shaking, April puts a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and then back down at what I'm holding.

"April! Leo! We're here!" Casey's voice sends me shooting toward the door, Casey is carrying Mikey and Raph and Don are leaning on each other.

After frantically stitching up Raph and Mikey I some how get them into the beds in the infirmary. Don and Casey are bing cleaned up by April. Don stumbles into the infirmary and I grab his arm to steady him, he looks at he and then laughs.

"Leo...it's fine, just a couple scratches, Raph will be up by tomorrow, cussing up a storm, Mikey will probably be watcing video games by four this morning, and I'm more tired than hurt, I honestly think Raph needs to stop building so much muscle...he's really heavy," Don mumbles as I guide him over to the other bed, I don't rememberputing my head down on the bed by Mikey but that's the last thing I see before exhaustion claims me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reivews Please?


	9. Chapter 9: Time

**Disclaimer: still no...I own a stuffed-animal turtle named Leo though....and my truck is named Donnie (its purple). ;)**

**I'M BACK! LOL...ok here we go...longer story this time if you hadn't already guessed....By the way: don't go to the Econolodge in Wall Drug, South Dakota...unless you like dirty sheets and slimy water...uhhhg(shutters)....also its no fun camping when its raining...no Smores...grrrrr**

**OH QUICK NOTICE: New story being outlined....I might do this story next...."Regrets and Things Left Unsaid" (Title might change)-alters between all of the guys POV. I'm scared...Master Splinter died in his sleep a couple weeks ago...after a bad fight Leo...oh god...Leo just left us a note and I'm staring at the pipes and water below me, clutching Leo's note and I realize I'm screaming...Raph is beside me gripping the rail and...he's sobbing...Raph is sobbing...Don is just standing there...Leo just jumped...my big brother just committed suicide...**

***Tell me what you think of this story in your review please***

**Chapter 9: Time**

I'm suddenly aware of my back cramping and open my eyes slowly. Crap. I fell asleep in my chair again, uhhg, my stupid back. Mikey is sound asleep in front of me, his bandages look clean. He twitches a little and I touch his forehead lightly and sing the lullaby Master Splinter sang to us when we were kids, he quiets and I sit up slowly, back protesting the movement. I gritt my teeth as I struggle to sit upright. Raph and Don are both asleep still, after I stretch I go check on them. Don moans a little when I adjust the blankets, so much for all of them being up and moving right away. Raph grumbles as I quickly check him over and cover him up. He opens one eye and grunts before closing it and grumbling.

"M'fin L'o, g'bd," He mumbles. I smile, at least he's ok, he wouldn't be protesting if he wasn't. I sigh and move slowly out of the infirmary, I hear dishes clinking and smell coffee. I gasp as a "twitch fit" racks my frame, punishment for sleeping in my chair. I can't surpress the moan as the final spasm fades. I grit my teeth and keep moving, I hate Hun. I spot April in the Kitchen doing dishes. Casey isn't there. April turns as I come in.

"Hey, you alright?" she asks, giving me a nervous look over. I sigh and try to sit up and find I can't, uuhg my back won't stop cramping and every muscle is tight.

"Unfortunately no..." I snap. April smiles, and walks over to me, drying her hands quickly. Before I can protest she starts to rub my shoulders, loosening the tight muscles there. April actually gives really good massages, she saved me after I fell asleep in my chair the first few times. The muscles loosen and relax in my shoulders, but my back is still tight and cramping.

"Better?" She asks gently. I sigh and nod, mumbling my thanks. I roll my shoulders and grunt as my back protests the movement. April puts her hand on the upper part of my carapace.

"Go take a hot shower, you'll loosen up, I have some tea ready when you get back," She says gently. I nod and roll to the bathroom. When I come back, my back is finally loose and I can sit up and move easily. April smiles as I come in and hands me the tea she promised.

Three days later Raph is staring into the fridge and growling irritably. His arms and chest are covered in various bandages. Don is sitting at the table reading, his head and ribs wrapped up. Mikey is playing video games, I don't have the heart to lecture him into going to lay down. Raph and I fought yesterday, like we used to, before Hun did this to me. I don't blame them if they're mad...heck...I lead them into a trap...and I wasn't even there to protect them, to "clean up my mess" so to speak. Raph hasn't spoken to me since the fight, just mad I guess...I have to meet Mitchel at six to give him "Rose Weaver" and Ms. Cowens wants to interview me for the questionaire...I need a ride...can't run there, can't drive...I'm practrically useless anymore...I sit in this stupid chair and try to take care of my family...more like they take care of me, heck they humor me into acting as if I do take care of them...I wish I could walk again...I miss running at night, I miss the feeling of the wind from my swords as I twist and arch to my katas, I miss wrestling with Raph, painting and drawing eased the pain at first...but it never went away...the want to walk again...I don't dare ask Raph to drive me...he's mad enough...no need to remind him that I'm...like this... I glance behind me as I wheel myself to the elevador lift. They haven't moved from where they are. When I reach my room I wrap up "Rose Weaver" and secure it to my chair and then head out. As I reach the ground floor again. Raph glances at me and grunts. I hold his gaze a minute and he looks away.

I hate Hun....hate what he took from me, my moblity, my way of life, my freedom, my strength...he even took my family from me...they don't look at me the same...they don't talk to me the same...I'm in a cage...at least the old cage had its moments of freedom...I roll myself toward the door and start to open it. Someone stops me.

"Where do you think your going?" Mikey asks me.

"I have a meeting with Mitchel..." I start.

"Your so stubborn, what were you going to do? Drag yourself there? Shesh Leo just ask one of us to drive you..." He snaps. He doesn't know how much that hurt...how much I wish I could just get up and leave...how much I just want to be free again...not have to depend on them...

"Mikey...I just...you guys are still hurt..." I start.

"Oh stop," He snaps," just head for the battle-shell, I'll grab the keys" I watch him go and struggle with the sting of his words, since when did Mikey become so harsh? He's mad...that has to be it...I made a stupid mistake and they got hurt...he's just mad...they all are...

We ride in silence, when we get there he helps me into my chair without saying anything.

"One of us will pick you up when your done," He says as Joe comes to greet me. I nod and sigh.

"Leo," Mike starts. I stop my wheels, wanting, wishing he'd finish, hoping he'll apologize or tell me I'm worth the effort, anything to know I'm still wanted...even a simple "it's fine we all make mistakes" would be enough.

"Try not to stay too late," he sighs. I fight the tears, why? Why'd it have to be me who was crippled? Tied forever to this chair...dependent on my family...a burden to them...It's better me than my brothers I guess...they would've gone mad far sooner than I am...I'm slipping a little...loosing who I am...

I've gathered myself by the time I reach Mitchel's quarters. We exchange the picture and he sends the money to my account. We are talking and drinking tea when Ms. Cowens comes in, she flashes a smile and waves. Mitchel gets up to greet her, I involuntarily flinch a little. She is wearing a pair of jeans, an intricutly woven belt of white and swade, a black tank-top with a white, silver, swade, and blue swirled, jacket over it. Her black hair is straight and the gold and white streaks in her bangs seem to "jump" from her dark hair. Her blue eyes flash as she approaches.

"Hi!" She greets, holding out her hand. I shake it. Mitchel turns to leave.

"I'll let you two be, I'll be in my study when you get done," he calls. Dang-it, I'm going to kill him...this is a date...not an interview. I swear I'll kill him.

"Sooo...um...what do you want to do? We could play chess or paint or something..." Ms. Cowens offers. I sigh.

"Um...I'm afraid you were misinformed...I have to go," I start to leave.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me your scared to spend an hour with a girl?" Ms. Cowens laughs. I look at her annoyed, like heck I'm scared to be with her...I'm afraid I'll fall in love...I'm afraid she'll break my heart...not afraid of talking to her...

"No I'm not," I growl. She smiles.

"Good, now what do you want to do?" She teases. Great she's a flirt... An hour goes by and another goes unnoticed as we play chess, I show her the studio Mitchel set up here for me, and well, we talk. Mitchel comes in and taps me on the shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the party but it's time for dinner if your both hungry," he asks. I nearly have a heart attack when I realize what time it is, eight.

"OH! Wow, I guess it's been more than an hour," Jane laughs. Mitchel grins and points the way toward the dinning room. Joe chuckles as I watch her go. I eye him.

"What?" I growl. Joe just grins and shakes his head. I grumble as I follow. By the time I call Mikey to come pick me up it's nearly ten. Jane waves good-bye and Joe drives her home. I can't stop thinking about our date, about _her._ Raph is ticked when he gets there to pick me up, but for some reason I don't care...I think that reason is named Jane...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah so? Of Course," Jane snaps into her phone, "Leo...yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well first promised Chapter....heh...next one coming up. Muuuahahahaha! ahem. (cough).


	10. Chapter 10: Um?

**Disclaimer: like I said before...I don't own the guys...**

**;) the Mac'n'cheese your going to hear about is a family recipee and if I didn't tell you before Cowens is the original way my last name was said before my ancestors came to America. No...I don't live in Nebraska (you'll get it in a minute)...sorry ;)**

***Oh...if you want the recipee just ask I'll give it to you, just make sure my family getts the credit for it....when my Grandma puts it on the table we all fight over it...that includes my Grandpa Bud...LOL...**

**Chapter 10: Um...**

Its been over a month from my first date with Jane. I have no idea how we became so close in such a short time, April won't let me forget it. Constantly telling me "I told you so" under her breath when we're together. April isn't really showing yet, but she definatly has been having morning sickness and Casey has taken refuge and bunked with us at least four times from her mood swings. I'm a little nervous that Jane, if we ever get to that point, will try to take my head off too. Turns out she wants a big family, lots of kids. Heh...weird...so do I...

I'm at her house right now attempting not to burn dinner as she talks to her mother on the phone. Mrs. Cowens is somewhere in Nebraska, Valentine I think...I really should be banned from the kitchen...I burn water for goodness sake...its not like I try to...it kinda just happens. Jane is a better cook than Mikey and that is saying something. Um...oh crap...I grab the oven mitts and attempt to save the pan of home-made mac'n-cheese Jane made. It looks good, its a bake not like a normal Mac'n'Cheese. A white sause fills the interior, infusing the noddles, the top is a mixture of various chedders and some sort of spice is sprinkled onto the top. I can not wait to try this...

I suddenly become aware of a small problem...how do I get the hot pan onto the counter?

"Um? Jane? Can I get some help here?" I call.

I literally hear her mother on the phone from the other room.

_You have a MAN in your appartment?!? Jane Renee Cowens!!! Your father is probably turning in his grave! How long has he been there? What???? Jane!!! Let me talk to him!!! NOW!!!!_

"Mom! oh my gosh Mom! Please of course not!! Mom he's paralyzed from the waist down so I really don't have to worry about that! Oh my Gosh! Mom!! Please just stop talking he can hear you! No I'm not letting you talk to him!" Jane rants.

I'm trying not to laugh as Jane takes the pan from me and juggles the phone as she places it on the counter. I take the phone from her. Jane gives me a paniced look and pleads silently.

"Hello?" I greet.

_"What do you think your doing young man! If you try anything with my daughter I swear!!! I'll tan your hide! You won't be able to feel your behind when I'm through with you.__"_

"Ma'am, I'm paralyzed...it would take a lot for me to do anything with your daughter...and I already can't feel my butt ma'am," I say gently. Jane gives me a horrified look but I can see she's trying not to laugh.

_UHHHH! The nerve! You little! Uhhh!!!_ I think I made her mad...heh...

_Give the phone back to my daughter!!! I won't talk to a holagain!!! Lying to me about being paralyzed! humph! Sassing me!!!_

"Hey now!!! I'm no holagain and I'm not lying about being paralyzed!" I growl, my voice suddenly nasty. Jane looks horrified, she grabs the phone.

"Mom!! Mother!! Please you just insulted my boyfriend! please! Just stop ok? He's an artist! MOM!! Uhhhg!" Jane groans. I'm more than a little stung. I'm sitting in my chair, leaned back, arms crossed over my plastron when Jane comes back into the kitchen. She slams the phone down and drops down to my level giving me a kiss on the cheek before she gets back up and serves dinner. I grunt and sigh...dang-it she's good, know how to make me feel better in an instant. After dinner I help her clean up and we head to the living room to watch a movie. I manage to hoist my useless lower body onto the couch and after the movie gets going she cuddles up to me. I raise an eye ridge at her when the title comes on.

"Pride and Prejudice?"I ask," You know I'm a guy right?" She laughs and rolls her eyes, lightly punching me in the arm. Dang Chick-flicks. By the time the movie is half over she's curled against my plastron, I don't think I'll ever admitt it to anyone but I kinda like this movie...My brothers would never stop teaseing me if they knew...they are still floored at the fact that I have a girl friend...heh...Mikey just grinned when I told them and Raph stared at me in shock, Don started laughing. Suddenly this cage isn't so bad anymore.

I kiss Jane lightly and move her hair from her face. She's so beautiful. She smiles at me. I seriously consider trying to do what her mother wants us to not do....not exactly sure how we would manage it but...I'm embarassed instantly, I'm not like that...I don't know who makes the first move...I don't know how we ended up in her room but I find myself surendering to a swirl of emotions and falling asleep with her in my arms...churring loudly

I wake to the sound of a phone ringing and groan. Jane stirs beside me. Then it hits me, oh God what did we do? The second ring of the phone has Jane awake she glances at the clock and gasps, eye wide. I follow her gaze and yelp. It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap....Jane scrambles out of bed and grabs the phone. I hear my shell-cell going off and search frantically for my chair. Jane comes in and shooves the chair towards me and returns to her phone conversation. I grab my chair, get in and grab the phone.

_Where the hell are you? We've been searching everywhere!! Leonardo WHERE ARE YOU? _Raph demands instantly.

_Is he ok?_ I hear Mike call and I can hear Don calling to me to asking me if I'm hurt.

"Um....we fell asleep watching a movie," I manage to spit out. It's the biggest lie I've _ever_ told.

"Yeah and you slept in until one...whatever. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I'm scared...crapcrapcrapcrapcrap...oh Raph is going to kill me...Master Splinter is probably rolling in his grave right now...Jane comes back in and takes a double take at me. I manage a weak smile.

"Well I still have my job," She laughs.

"I'm going to be dead in twenty minutes," I laugh. She grins, leans over and kisses me, and I start churring loudly. Fifteen minutes later Jane and I are curled together in her bed, I can not wait to see my brothers' faces. Someone clears their throat.

"Um," Mikey gasps.

"Wow," Don laughs.

"Yeah...ya fell asleep watching a movie ma' foot," Raph growls. Jane and I look at each other and laugh. She pulls the blanket closer and leans into me.

"Get out," I growl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please.


	11. Chapter 11: What?

**Disclaimer: still not the guys...**

**Ready? Set! Bang! (oops this isn't track...heh) Insert climax now! :) **

****Quick note-if you haven't already guessed the writing after the page breaks aren't in Leo's point of view it's in third person omniscient my normal writing style. Sorry for any confusion!****

**Chapter 11: What?**

I'm trying as hard as I can not to laugh at my brothers. After Jane and I took a shower we came out into the living room and they are furious, well Raph is anyway. Mikey slapped me a high-three behind Raph's back and Don has been grining like an idiot since Jane and I came out. Raph keeps shooting them dirty looks and they instantly become grave and angry looking. It's hilarious and Jane is trying as hard as I am not to laugh. I'm prepared for a lecture, strangely I'm not the one whose going to give it, Raph is. This should be good, because I'm going to ignore him...just like he normally does to me, I just hope I live through it. Heh.

Raph starts lecturing me and I watch Jane out of the corner of my eye, I give her the slightest wink and she grins. Raph growls at me angrily, amber eyes blazing.

"Sorry? You said something?" I say quietly, turning my attention on Raph. Don and Mike are staring at me, if finding out I did more than sleep with Jane shocked them, seeing me ignore Raph pretty much floored them. I swear their jaws look like they're going to hit the floor. I take Jane's hand and smile at her and right in front of my brothers I kiss her. Raph is gagging, I hear Mikey hoot with laughter, and Don, I swear his eyes are going to pop out of his head and honestly I don't care one bit. I'm happy, in love, heck...I'm ready for anything...well...sorta.

The next day I'm sitting at the table thinking about Jane when Raph walks in a rolls his eyes at me, Don is trying not to stare at me over his newspaper, and I've caught Mikey watching me with his spoon poised to enter his mouth at least five times. I sigh and fiddle with my toast. Raph has "grounded" me from seeing Jane for a few days, I can't focus on anything other than her and what we did. I'm definatly in love...and I'm scaring my brothers again. Heh. Raph has locked my studio door and taken my Shell-cell. I'm bored but its kinda funny, because I used to do this kind of stuff to Raph before Hun did this to me. The only thing I've been left to do is train. I head for the dojo and start practicing with my Tanto blades. Its nothing like when I used to practice katas with my Katanas, what little I can do with my tantos helps ease the ache for the need to walk and run but still the ache is there. I never stop wishing for it. I never stop wishing I could run and jump again. At night I wake from dreams where I'm running patrol with my brothers again, only to to trip and find myself unable to walk watching my brothers getting further away, never turning back. It scares me...that I can't walk...that I'm bound to this chair. My Tantos hit the ground and I grip the arms of me chair, I'm out of my mind for trying this but I want to. I have to try...

The only ones home are Raph and Mike, Don went to O'Neil Tech earlier, I'm sure April already heard everything and is waiting to tease me...whatever...Mikey is playing a video game and Raph is attempting to make dinner...he's almost as bad at it as I am, so he'll be concentrating real hard on not burning it. I unfold my lap sheilds and put my feet on the floor, my heart is racing and I'm more than a little nervous, last time I tried this I fell down the stairs at the farm house. I force my self up and grunt from the effort of trying to control my stomach and lower back muscles. One whole second I'm standing then I crash to the floor with a loud "thump". I feel the tears coming and hear the sounds of running feet, someone shouting my name. Next thing I know I being pulled into a hug and Raph is demanding something.

"Leo!! Oh God don't cry! Leo come on bro please, for Pette's sake if you can't be away from her that this long shesh I'll drive ya' over," He says frantically.

"It's not that..." I hear myself sob," I wish I could walk...run..."

"Is he ok Raph?" I hear Mikey ask, I can hear how worried he is.

"Yeah, Mikey go finish dinner, he just had a bad fit, he'll be fine in a minute I'll stay with 'im 'til he's al'righ," Raph whispers. I hear Mike leave after a minute. Raph pulls me into a tighter hug. I can't stop crying and clinging to Raph, sobs making my body shake.

"I wish ya' could too bro," he whispers to me," I wish it was me in that chair instead of you." That startles me, no it shocks me. I lift my head and look at him, there are tears on his face and his amber eyes look sad.

"Sometimes....I wonder if I hadn't passed out if Hun would've taken me instead of you...I wish he had...never liked seein' something caged," he whispered. I manage to smile a little.

"You would've gone mad in that thing," I whisper.

"And you aint?" he replied quietly. He's got a good point...

Before I know what is happening I'm on my, unfeeling, feet. Raph pulls one of my arms over his shoulder and grips my middle to support me.

"Take a look, haven't see stuff from this height in a while bro, go ahead I got ya',"He urges. Tears roll anew as I look around, it feels weird after seeing things from a lower level for so long to see it as I should. After a minute he lowers me into my chair and I can't surpress a shutter.

"I'll be righ' back," he says as he leaves the dojo. I sit still, wondering what he's up to. He comes back in carrying two helmets, he's gotta be kidding me.

"You might not be able ta' run bro, but you can hang on," He says quietly. I look at him like he's grown another head. He just laughs. I'm more than a little scared, Raph drives like a maniac....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A woman walks into a living room and flicks a phone open.

_"Shira, Lady Dragon we are ready, the one called Donatello is alone with their human friend. Do you want us to attack?"_

"Yes," Shira orders. She looks into a mirror and grins. A dragon snakes its way around her throat and up around her eyes, the flaming mouth just under her right eye. Black hair is spiked around her, a streak of gold, and white, and purple pinned into the back. Her eyes are a deadly blue. She looks down at a camera and flicks it on after hanging up.

"Leonardo," she hisses. Blue eyes flashing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hanging on for dear life as Raph drives the Shell-cycle through the streets, I'm wearing sweat-pants and shoes to protect my legs and feet. Raph has carefully secured me to the bike and is sitting behind me, I can hear him laughing a little at the fact that I'm practically hyperventilating. Suddenly i feel the urdge to remove my helmet and some how manage to. I nearly shout when the wind hits my face, it feels good, almost like when I used to run alone. I close my eyes and hang on, enjoying it while it lasts. I feel us slow and open my eyes. A red light, Raph makes me put the helmet back on.

"Thanks Raph," I say softly.

"Ya' welcome bro," He mumbles back. Suddenly his Shell-Cell goes off.

Raph quickly answers it, sending it to the speakers in our helmets.

_Raph!!! April and Don got jumped at central park on they're way here, I gotta run April to the hospital for stiches Don protected her from the worst of it, I think the baby's fine. Don's busted up pretty good, it was Purple Dragons Raph, that crazy new leader, Shira, she ordered the attack, get over here!!!_

I terrified, Don...April...the baby!!! Raph runs the red and we are flying toward teir apartment. I don't know how Raph plans to get me up the stairs but I just as amxious to get there as he is. Raph takes a short cut down an alley and then people walk out blocking our path.

Purple Dragons....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	12. Chapter 12: Dragons

**Disclaimer: "sigh" you all know the drill.**

**OK I'm going to introduce something from my story into this not as full blown as in the Lina Dai series but Leo has another secret (always wanted to have Leo do this)....I have copy right to the Lina Dai gift!!! If it is used by anyone without my consent.... ;)**

****Lina Dai translates as "Dragon Child"****

**Chapter 12: Dragons**

I angrier than I've ever been, Raph and I are trapped. Raph is off the bike trying to defend me, useless me, dang-it I ran out of shurkin. I've got a punk coming close, Raph is trapped, I'm stuck to this stupid Bike, useless legs. I ball my fist and feel the heat build there. Focusing Chi with the Tribunal is one thing, focusing my spirit into doing this is another. The punk's eye get huge at the sight of hands inflamed. I grin, baring fanged eye teeth, none of my brothers know I can do this, not even Master Splinter knew, The Tribunal sensed it but never told anyone. The punk takes a step back.

"You want to meet a real Dragon?" I hiss, I sense my pupils become slights and growl. I haven't done this in a long time too dangerous, last time I nearly drained my strength, nearly stopped my heart, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I fling the blue-black flame at the punk, he hits the wall, screaming, I turn and focus on the ones approaching Raph from behind, they never knew what hit them. I gasp and lean forward gripping the front tof the bike as a wave of exhaustion hits me, dang-it I nearly did it again, my eyes and teeth return to normal.

"Leo!!" I hear Raph shout, he sounds scared. He helps me sit up and checks me over, I'm still trying to catch my breath, everything is spinning, note to self don't do that again...

"I-I'm fine...We have to get to April and Casey's...I'll call Mike and tell him to meet us there," I gasp. Raph pauses and looks me over frantically and then nods and climbs behind me and we drive off. Great Raph is freaking out, at least he didn't notice the burned bodies a few feet away....I hope...

I'm finishing the phone call to Mike when we pull up, Casey has April in the car and he says Don's upstairs in the apartment. Raph put the kick stand down, removes the things that are securing me to the bike, and grabs me.

"GO CASEY!!" He shouts, dragging me into a piggy-back position and gripping my useless legs, my head spins...great I really did it this time...I'm spinning...I taste bile but swallow it down. Don is slumped against the couch, chest heaving, gasping for breath. Raph deposits me into a chair and rushes to Don's side. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap....I can't focus, Don is he ok?

"What the hell happened to Leo?" I hear Don gasp. Great he noticed the fact that I'm practically unconsious from exhaustion...

"Not sure, how are you Don?" Raph snaps. Mike comes through the window a minute later, he gasps and takes a double take at me.

"Raph!!! What'd you do to him?" Mike gasps. That's the last thing remember before I pass out.

I wake to the sound of people talking in hushed tones.

"What do you mean Raph?" I hear Don ask.

"Your crazy Raph...we can't focus Chi with out those medallions..."I hear Mike add.

"I'm telling you he shot flippin' flames out of his hands!" I hear Raph growl.

"Raph I think-"April starts.

"Bud I think you're just tired and a little stressed," Casey says softly.

"Oh for goodness sake Raph, this is crazy, Leo never told me he could do anything like that," Jane sighs.

I grunt softly as I force myself to sit up. They are all sitting around the kitchen table except Raph who is standing with his arms crossed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask softly," Wait, DON!" I look around frantically....I'm a better actor than they know.

"I'm fine bro," Don comforts, moving gingerly to my side, Raph observes me, his eyes narrow in suspicion. Jane kisses me and I turn my attention on her. I kiss her back and mumur a few soft words of comfort. Telling her I'm just tired. I have _way_ too many secrets...

"How? I don't remember getting here," I mumble," April! You and the baby are you both-?"

"We're fine, a little rattled but fine," April interrupts, Casey touches her stomach lightly, strangely the ache that would normaly be there for me isn't, Jane...I have my chance to be a father...I'm loved...that ache is satisfied for now..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours earlier...

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" Shouted Shira, her blue eyes blazing, "YOU COULD'VE JUST GRABBED HIM! YOU CLAIM TO WANT TO AVENGE HUN BUT YOU ARE ALL USELESS! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THIS SIMPLE TASK! GRAB THE PURPLE ONE KILL THEIR HUMAN FRIEND!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

The battered looking men scattered, she hissed in rage when her phone rang.

She flipped the cell phone open and answered, "Hello?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "Cough" ahem....um...someone please review?


	13. Chapter 13:Trapped, Tricked, and Floored

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say anything?**

***Lots going on below, read carefully! Also the first Chapter of "Regrets and Things Left Unsaid" is up....**

****There will be a quote from "Tales of Leo" below...**

**Chapter 13: Trapped, Tricked, and Floored **

Ever have a secret and someone knows it and they are trying to get you to admit it? Yeah...Raph...need I say more? Shesh he's like practically stalking me lately...he saw the bodies...he saw me change...man...this is not good...its dangerous for "people" to know about me....Chikara she took me aside and asked me about it...She wanted to know how many people I had trusted with the knowledge...I told her none but her and the others in the Tribunal. She was shocked to find that I didn't even know what I was...a Lina Dai...a rare thing on Earth indeed...heh...and unfortunatly I've never recieved proper training...its a miracle I haven't killed myself yet...I'm a "Lose Cannon" so to speak. There are too many Hunters around to risk what I did the other night, I'm the biggest idiot on the planet for doing what I did, every Hunter in a three hundred mile radius knows I'm in the city now...Uhhhg....I'm such an idiot...I found out where my "mother hen" attitude came from...Lina Dai are extremely protective of younger siblings and offspring...and are known to attack in blood rage to protect them...

I'm nervous about telling Jane...I mean...one I'm a giant talking turtle...but two...I'm a dragon? How do you expalin that? How do you prepare someone for that? Raph is watching me again...cue dreamy look...heh...he rolls his eyes. I have a date with Jane tonight...Raph relented thankfully...I'm "Ungrounded" finally its been three weeks. He's still ticked, but honestly I do not care...I'm still trying to figure out when we switched roles...

I mean seriously since when am I the rebel? Since when is Raph the leader with a clear head who lectures the rebel? It's kinda freaking me out.....ok its really freaking me out...

"Leo, hey! I've asked you the same question like eight times!" I hear Raph nearly shout. I blink and look at him.

"What" I growl, annoyed.

"I want the truth about what happened the other night, with the Purple Dragons," He said fircely dropping down so that we are at eye level, he grips the wheels of my chair, preventing me from leaving. I'm trapped....he's not going to give up about this...he's as stubborn as I am..

"I showed them fear," I say simply and then turn back to the painting I was supposed to be working on.

"Wa'?" Raph growls in confusion. I sigh I really shouldn't do this....I haven't recovered yet... I turn and growl, my eyes change, I sense the shift in lighting, the way colors look different, brighter. Everything becomes sharper, more focused. I bare my teeth and lift a clawed hand.

"I sssshowed them fffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaarrr," I hiss. Raph's jaw dropped and he jerks back, eyes huge.

"You ain't Leo! Wh-who are you?" He gasps, reaching for his Sais. I relax and return to normal, tired instantly.

"Do go in there Raph....Master Splinter said its not safe," I say softy, my eyes focusing on his," Its me Raph...I've always been like this...never let anyone see me 'till now, not strong enough to full shift...no training..."

He looks at me, eyes searching mine.

"Only my brother would know about that gator..." he says softly.

"Don't tell a soul," I order,"That's not an option." He nodds and swollows.

"So? Like? Wow..." he stammers. I chuckle.

"Remember those weird tracks Mikey found when we were eight?" I say softly.

"Th-that was you?" he gasps. I nod.

"My first half shift, nearly killed myself, I was 'sick' around that time remember?" I reply, winking slightly. He grins and shakes his head, muttering "wow".

After a few minutes he heads out but promises me he'll never tell a soul about what I showed and told him. I'm still tired. Don is at O'Neil Tech and Raph is supposed to be driving me to Jane's in an hour. Who knows what Mike is up to...

An hour later Raph helps me into the battle-shell and we head for Jane's...I have to tell her...she deserves to know...

We pull up and Raph helps me up to the door. Jane greets me with a smile and hugs Raph thanking him for dropping me off. I told him I was going to tell her, he said he'd pick me up...in case...I don't want to think about it...too painful...

We get through dinner, she seems strangely nervous tonight, or maybe its just me...we get settled for a movie and I find her looking at me.

"Leo...I-I...I need to tell you something," she says. My stomach twists within me, slight panic ensues...

"Wh-what...um...do you what to tell me?" I manage to get out, fearing the worst.

"I-I think I might be late," she whispers. I can't hide the confused look on my face, I blink and find myself cocking my head slightly.

"Say what?" I manage," How? I mean I could see me being late but how can you be late to your own house?" She suddenly starts giggling and leans against me.

"Late Leo, I. Think. I'm. Late." She laughs. Then it hits me...oh crap...I'm going to be a father...Raph's going to murder me...

I'm about ten seconds from panicing or screaming in excitement, I can't seem to figure out which to do...Jane is laughing at me and I realize my mouth is open and shut it with an audible "click". I open and close my mouth about five times before I accutally speak.

"Um," is all that comes out. Jane is laughing at me.

"I-I-I-I," is all I manage after another try. Jane kisses me and I look at her. She snuggles close, giggling at my attempts to comunicate.

"You're really funny when your surprised," she giggles. My brain has turned to mush...I can't think anything other than, "I'm going to be a father".

"Wow," I finally manage to get out, she laughs. After a few minutes I work up the courage to tell her about what I am...

"J-Jane...I have to tell you something..." I whisper. She looks at me and nods. When I finish she stares at me then pulls away, my heart rips from my chest...oh please God no....please....

Her blue eys search my golden-brown.

"Ok," she says softly," I mean...I'm ok with that, I don't care." I feel like I'm dreaming. She kisses me and curls close. I feel the tension that has been building all day fade and disapear. I relax and sigh, touching her stomach gently. She takes my hand, its still too soon to know for sure...but still...she _thinks. _We doze off before the movie ends and wake to the sound of my shell-cell going off. I groan and yawn, I'm warm and I don't want to move...plus my chair is on the other side of the room...and Jane is aslee-scratch that...she's awake too. Raph is at the door and Jane gets up to let him in.

"Shesh can't leave you two alone can we?" he mutters. I roll my eyes and sit up. Jane pushes my chair to me and we exchange a smile. As soon as she knows for sure...she'll call me...

Raph and I get to the car and we head for home.

"Soooooo?" he says carefully.

"It went great," I murmer, still trying to get my head around what might be happening inside Jane's womb.

Don and Mike watch me roll to my room, I'm barely aware that they are there. I see Raph being questioned and he just shrugs. I sigh as I get into bed...I don't know what time it is when I fall asleep.

I'm jerked to consiousness by a frantic Mike.

"Mi'wha?" I slur, confused.

"Don went to O'Neil a little while after you got home someone called and needed help with something...it's nearly six in the morning....his SOS light on the computer is going off," Mike says quickly. My brain is till half asleep so it takes me a second to realize what he said, then it hits me.

I sit up as quickly as possible for my back. Wide awake in an instant.

"Have you tried to call him?" I gasp.

Mike nods.

"Three times...Raph is freaking out," Mike replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dundundun....um....reviews make me smile! Please?


	14. Chapter 14: Ransom

**Disclaimer:You all know the drill...I don't own anything except the plot, my LD stuff, and the OC characters...**

***Very Sorry about the random drop of the face of the planet! I nearly killed my comp. but its fine now!***

**Chapter 14: Ransom**

I stare at Mikey in shock, struggling to think....Don...

Mike is staring at me, his blue eyes pleading for me to do something...What can I do? I'm practically useless for a rescue mission...heck I can't even half-shift without nearly killing myself...I'm jumping to conclusions...maybe he's ok...he just got jumped...maybe got hurt and needs us to get him..._calm down_ I order to myself...but I can't...Don....

"Call April and Casey," I managed to get out," Let me get to my chair." Mike shoots off to do as he was ordered and I scramble into my chair. and wheel myself to the stairs, its dangerous but its fast. I tip myself back onto the back and larger wheels and let myself drop step by step to the floor, carefully controlling the movement of the wheels with my hands. Raph is indeed freaking out he's pacing the living room like crazy and he's flipping his Sais in the air and catching them. I can hear him growling from the base of the stairs.

"Raph! Help me with the computer I need to track Don's beacon and I can't reach half the stuff I need," I order. He growls as I pass him but comes with me. My stomach twists when the beacon that should be Don isn't there, the alarm is still going off and I struggle to remember the code Don taught me to turn it off. I struggle to understand what to do. I manage to stumble through turning the alarm off.

"Fearless? Where is he?" Raph demands.

I shake my head and struggle to speak...

* * *

Don is strapped to a table, completely immobilized, and unconscious. Shira stood over him, blue eyes blazing and a smirk on her face.

A man walks up behind her.

"Did you deliver the messages?" she demands when she sees him.

"Yes Lady Dragon, the turtles will be finding the ransom notes soon," he replied.

"Good," She hissed, and turned to Don," Now lets have the fun begin...looks like he's coming around"

She picked up an oxygen mask only it wasn't hooked up to an oxygen tank, it was hooked to something else. She put it firmly over Don's mouth and nodded to one of the other men in the room. He turned opened the valve. Don had been stirring and he was now thrashing as he fought to prevent the gass from entering his lungs. The binds cutting into his limbs as he fought frantically. His Chocolate-brown eyes open wide in panic. Before he could stop them, muffled screams tore from his throat.

Shira and the others just laughed.

* * *

"I-I...I can't find his signal," I manage to get out.

"April's here!" shouted Mikey.

"GUYS!" I hear April scream, "THEY GOT DON!" Raph and I are in the living room area in an instant.

"WHOSE GOT 'IM?" Raph demands. Casey is by April's side.

"Purple Dragons," Casey replies. My blood turns to ice as April hands me a note and I struggle to stay calm, but like Chikara told me..somthing I've felt my whole life when my brothers were in danger courses through me...Blood-Rage...I slam my fist into the arm of my chair and something explodes in the kitchen. They all jump, Raph despite his own anger puts a hand on my shoulder, I'm fighting to stay calm...stupidchairstupidchairstupidchair....I HATE HUN!!!! I can't fight...I can't protect Don....I'm nearly hyperventilating from the rage that pours through me...they never knew but I get like this all the time...I just taught myself to wear a 'mask' to hide my emotions...

Then my stomach twists...Jane...the baby! I grab my shell cell and dial her number, April and the others pale when they realize who I'm calling...it keeps ringing and ringing...it goes to the machine...try again...machine again...

"Ca-Casey?" I manage, I'm terrrified...

"On it," Casey says quickly and heads for the door.

Raph squeezes my shoulder and sprints after Casey. April pulls me to the lab and sets to work on trying to locate Don, Mike is pacing and I'm shaking Don...Jane...the baby...Don...Jane....the baby...Don...

"Leo!" April's voice snapps me out of my panic. I jerk my attention to her and see her pointing at the screen...Don's signal...we found him. I don't know how much time has passed but I hear the lair door open and Mike stops pacing. April looks over and I slowly turn.

Raph is holding a note...my brain switches off as a fresh wave of panic induced rage hits me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Reviews Please?


	15. Chapter 15: Chikara's Gift

**Disclaimer: do I seriously have to do this again? Oh Well...I don't own the turtles or their original friends but I do have copyright of the plot and any original characters or excetera...**

***Two maybe Three Chapters left-lot happening...major twist...shocking ending...***

**Chapter 15: Chikara's Gift**

Raph just refused to let me go with them to get Jane and Don...they locked me in my room and are planning right now...I think he's scared I'll lose it...There is only one way I could help and I'd probably kill myself doing it...use my gift...but how am I supossed to get to them? Raph won't even let me out of this room...and its not like I can just wheel myself up to the surface...UHHHG! I slam my fists down onto my desk and growl. Something rolls towards the edge and falls I catch it before it hits the floor. It's a vial made of clear crystal, what is inside it makes me smile. Chikara called it Euraima. It looks like liquid opal and seems to glow with a soft white light.

_*Flashback*_

_Chikara hands me a small glowing vial. _

_"What is this?" I ask as I examine it._

_"Euraima, water of the Lina Dai. It roughly translates as 'Star-Water'. Euraima is drank before battles, it gives the resipient strength they normally wouldn't have. Do not use this unless you must...unless you have no other choice...once it is gone...you may not get more. It is very rare, especially on Earth." Chikara tells me._

_"Yes Chikara," I reply and bow._

_*End Flashback*_

I grin...I have no other choice...I remove the stopper and tip the vial to my mouth. It is shockingly sweet and cool. I feel a tingling sensation travel through me and shiver. I open my eyes and gasp. I've have half-shifted, no weariness, I'm not even out of breath. I look around marveling in my increased vision and hearing.

I can hear them planning, I move to the door.

"RAPH! COME HERE!" I shout, my voice sounds different, deeper, richer. I hear Raph rush up the stairs. My door opens and I lean back, crossing my arms over my plastron, its turned black and is thick, tougher...like armor. The nails on my hands are long and sharp, resembling talons. I can feel that my teeth have fanged. Raph's jaw drops.

"I'm going," I say firmly.

"Raph whats going on?" I hear Mike ask then he come in and screams. He rushes out and then peeks back in.

"APRIL!! SOMETHING ATE LEO AND ITS SITTING IN HIS CHAIR!!!" I hear Mike scream as he rushes away. Raph rolls his eys and we both crack up a little.

"I'm going," I say firmly.

"How are we going to get you there?" Raph snapps," How are we going to convince Mike that its you?"

I smile, fanged teeth showing...and stand up. I don't know how...but the damage to my spine seems to have vanished...I can feel my legs...I can walk...muscle that I shouldn't have in my legs is there.

"How?" Raph gasps. I shrug. Raph looks me over.

"Ya' shell looks like a snapping turtle's," he says quietly. I nod.

"Let's go," I order.

I jump over the railing and drop to the ground below. Landing with a soft "thump".

"IT ATE RAPH TOO!!!!" I hear Mike shriek, he looks terrified. April has a hold of a baseball bat and Casey has two hockey sticks.

"He didn't eat me or Leo...he is Leo," Raph growls as he drops down next to me. Mike's eyes look like they're going to explode out of his head and his mouth drops open. April eyes me nervously, I lock eyes with her and nod. She gasps and drops the bat. Casey seems to believe Mike.

"L-Leo? that isn't Leo, Raph! It-its...I don't know...it isn't Leo!' He yells. I growl and move to Mike and the others. I carefully take Mike's arm stopping him from grabbing the chucks at his waist.

"Mikey...its alright...its me," I say softly, my deeper voice gentle. His eyes widen and lock with mine.

"L-Le-Leo?" he gets out. I nod.

"Let's get Don and Jane back," I growl, looking toward Raph, a fire burning to be released inside me, a rage, a lust for the blood of my enemies...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok quick Note on Euraima- This 'water' is extremely rare, it holds a insane amount of energy in it, can counteract most poisons, and has healing agents. When found by Lina Dai it is treasured and like Chikara said is only used when needed...when a big battle is coming for example.

*Since Leo had no training in the LD gift, Euraima "force-shifted' him into his half-form, utilizing imediatly what he had to offer. Giving him an "energy bost" and mending any injuries instantly...Chikara didn't know about that part of the Euraima's abilities.*

Please Review! The more reviews I get the faster I type and the sooner you get to "see" a Lina Dai fight!


	16. Chapter 16: Blood Rage

**Disclaimer:only my orginal stuff..don't own the turtles or their original friends.**

***3...2....1-Get ready to rumble!!! LOl. Time to see Lina Dai fight...* only one chapter left!**

**Chapter 16: Blood-Rage:**

Raph and Mikey are on the ground below me, Shira is convinced that she has captured them. I'm in what you could call a three-quarter shift. I'm almost fully dragon now. My body has lengthened, becoming more lithe and almost catlike, my tail is long and whip-like, two razor sharp and spikes protrude from the end of it, one spike is flat like an axe head the other resembles the middle prong of Raph's Sais. My feet have lengthened out and my thighs have shortened, giving my legs the build of a large cat, my arms are the same. My shell as formed into wings, deep blue and huge. My neck and face have lengthened out, becoming more tapered, deadly. My head itself resembles a triceratops' slightly. Two long slightly curved horns on the back of my skull, rising up and back, one shorter horn on the end of my nose, and a "frill" of downward pointing spikes covering where my jaw connects. My coloration seems to be dappled blue-green-black, and with, surprisingly, what April calls "Appaloosa spots" of white splattered across my body.

I growl and creep forward, walking on all fours now, I can walk on my hind legs still but its more natural on all four, movement is easier and faster. I drop down behind a punk who turns and screams at the sight of me. I growl and he hits the ground below, blood pouring out of him. Shira looks up and gasps. I bare my fangs, blood on my muzzle. I'm crouched, wings half-open. Mikey looks a little scared of me. Raph is defiantly unnerved but I see the trust in his eyes. Shira pulls out a gun and aims. My body isn't scaled, like dragons of lore, its a tough skin, the only armor on me is the plates of thick scale-like material that cover my chest, belly, throat, and the underside of my tail. The plating is black like my spike and horns and shine like obsidian. April said My eyes are gold now, gone are the golden tinted brown eyes I used to have. I leap forward and slam into Shira to my shock she three-quarter shifts as well. Other than the coloration and being slightly smaller she looks the same as me, purple-black. I hiss and begin circling her, tail lashing. Raph and Mike are staring in shock.

"GET DON AND JANE!" I rumble. Shira attacks and I twist to avoid her. Growling and snarling we lash into each other, muscles bulging and stretching as we twist, slam, bite, and wrestle. Our roars fill the room, echoing off the walls, she's wounded me but I don't care I keep fighting. It scares me some, that all I can think about is seeing her blood on the ground, her dead. she shoots forward and slams into my chest. I rear back, wings beating the air and twist, my fangs conect with her neck, the spikes there cutting into my mouth, tearing the soft flesh there. Our talons rip into the toughened skin and I roar as her head horns slam into the plating of my stomach. I twist her back throw her aside, he grunts as she hits the far wall and the room shakes. I rear up to my full height and roar, wings open wide. She actually looks scared, all the punks have fled, not daring to get between us. they stay out of reach, watching in awe. I see Mike carrying Don out but Raph doesn't have Jane.

Shira launches her self at me and twist and tear her throat open, blood pumping into the ground below me. She reverts back and all I can do is stare in shock at what I see...Jane...is...Shira...?

I stagger back, my brain reeling, her hair is down now, the tattoo has been smugged a fake tat. Her blue eyes are open and stare lifelessly at me. The same eyes that I once looked into with love. I find myself reverting back and calapse on my knees and stare at her, sobs rise in my throat.

I killed my own kid...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please...next Chapter is short but its going to be good...its also the final one...


	17. Chapter 17: Void

**Disclaimer: only th plot Ocs and LD stuff otherwise I don't own 'em**

***Last Chapter! The next book is "Protection" and is in Don's POV.**

**Chapter 17:Void**

I wake to the sounds of hushed tones.

"Don! Let him sleep," I hear Raph hiss.

"He's hurt! I'm tired Raph but I'm fine I need to look him over!" Don hisses back

"Donnie shut up and lay down," I hear Mikey order softly.

I drift off again, I don't know how long I'm out. I'm alone when I wake again, covered in bandages, at first I can't figure out why then I remember and shutter.

IkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchildIkilledmyownchild

I sit up and realize I can still feel my feet, I can still move my legs. I look around and try to take things in, try to calm down.

Suddenly I realize I'm laughing hysterically and that I can't stop.

"Leo?" I hear Mike ask. I turn my head and look at him.

"I can feel my feet Mikey," I giggle, then I go from laughing to screaming, its like I can't control any of my emotions.

"Leo!" Mike gasps and he grabs me. I'm screaming, sobing and laughing all at once. I feel two other pairs of hands grab onto me and then suddenly I find myself surounded by fog and darkness. I drift and let go....I don't feel anything anymore...then my mind shuts down...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? Keep an eye out for "Protection" won't be for a while I need to finish up three other stories...


End file.
